The Impostor (working title)
by VampireNavari
Summary: What happens when the so-called „Lord of the Night" returns to lead his people once more? What happens when the returned leader's hair is brown instead of silver? (Takes place some time after the battle in Londinium)


**The Impostor**

(working title)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood.

 **A/N:** This is my first ever Trinity Blood fanficiton and also the first ever fanfiction I wrote in English. So brace yourself for grammar and spelling mistakes as this has not been beta'd. Not sure where I want to go with this story yet but I thought I'd publish the first chapter and see what you think about it. Please review! :3

* * *

Queen Esther slowly got accustomed to her new life. Even though it had been over a year since she was crowned, things were still weird and new for her. Nobody blamed her – she hadn't known about her royal heritage after all. However she proved to be a capable queen and worthy leader many times already. Despite her young age she possesed wisdom rivaled by no one. Equally admired were her efforts to finally form a lasting peace between the nations of the earth.

She had already established an alliance with the Vatican. Her next goal was to achieve the same with the empire. She knew it would be hard, but she was determined. She would do everything in her power to form peace once and for all.

She was still in contact with Lady Caterina Sforza, Duchess of Milan and her former superior. Only because of her had it been possible to form the alliance. It also made Esther feel a lot better to keep in touch with her freinds from the AX – even if the one she admired most hadn't been among them for almost a year. Father Abel Nightroad – she thought very high of him. She'd even go as far and say that she wouldn't be where she was today without him. Neither the alliance nor the victory over the _Rosenkreuz Orden_ would have been possible without his doing. After he had vanished after the battle of Londinium, she had almost run off to go and find him. Mary and Virgil had had a hard time convincing her that it was indeed a terrible idea to do so. She knew they were right, but that didn't make her feel any better. She felt like she let him down by not looking for him. But eventually she had seen reason and left it to the rest of the AX to find their friend.

Abel had come back to the Vatican by himself a month or so ago, claiming that he had been on a secret mission and that he was not allowed to talk about it. Nobody had really bought it, but they didn't seem to be able to get any more information out of him so they dropped it – for now at least. Esther was determined to find out what exactly had happened to him, to understand why his smile didn't seem as happy and careless as it did before. But for now she was just relieved to have her friend back.

She was going through her paperwork and about to call it a day when a knock on the door demanded her attention. „Come in!", she said. Looking up she saw Virgil Walsh, her trusted friend and royal adviser entering her large office. He bowed quickly. „Your Majesty, I apologise for the sudden intrusion, but some rather disturbing news have reached me", he said with a rather worried expression. Esther looked at him with a mildly confused expression. „What is it, Virgil?" She had long since given up to get him to simply call her 'Esther'.

Virgil looked nervous, something he never did, and that made Esther nervous. He cleared his throat. „About an hour ago someone claimed to be on of the legendary Knightlord-siblings, here to reclaim the throne and lead the Methuselah into a better future", he said and seemed rather unsure how to present these news to her. The Queen however was even more confused than before. „The Knightlord-siblings? Who are they? I've never heard of them before...", Esther voiced her thoughts.

Virgil seemed uneasy. He bowed lightly again. „Forgive me Your Majesty, but the Knightlord-siblings are a part of methuselan history that is kept from most people. Many legends surround them and nobody knows for sure if they even existed. They're mostly considered a fairytale these days." The Queen tilted her head to the side slightly, a habit she had picked up after she'd been crowned. „Why is that so?" Virgil avoided looking at her. „The Knightlords are not the most glorious part of our history...", he said after a pause. „According to legend the Knightlord-siblings were the first rulers of the Methuselah. It is said that they were their leaders even before the empire was formed. Two brothers and a sister were known as 'the Lords of the Night'. Their powers supposedly far exceeded those of a Methuselah", Virgil finished his quick explanation. For a second Esther couldn't help but think of Father Nightroad and that other side of him. „Even though the siblings are said to be the rightful rulers of the Methuselah, they did vanish hundreds of years ago. Not much is known about them, only that the middle child was a fair and loyal ruler before he was driven to madness by his own brother and murdered millions of humans. The brothers then fought each other, both ending up killed in the process. However it is unkown wether or not these events actually took place."

Esther wasn't sure what to do with this new information other than look at Virgil thoughtfully. The latter still seemed rather uncomfortable. „And someone claimed to be one of the Knightlords of legend?", the young queen then asked to come back to the matter at hand. Her advisor finally faced her again. „Yes, a man who calls himself _Adam Knightlord_ appeared in the empire. Nothing else has happened so far as people are unsure wether or not he truly is who he says he is", Virgil answered.

„I see...", Esther muttered got up to look out the window. She found that looking outside rather than staring at her desk or her room helped her think. „What do you think, Virgil? Could that man truly be one of the Knightlords of legend?", she asked without looking at him. He seemed to hesitate. „I honestly don't know, Your Majesty. So far he has shown no proof whatsoever to confirm his identity. But if people believe him, even if he isn't who he says he is, and Augusta denies him his wish – which I highly assume – then I think there will be an uprising", the Earl of Manchester voiced his opinion.

Esther watched the people stopping to look at the palace, the guard patrolling the grounds and cars passing by. Eventually she turned to face her trusted advisor. „Please arrange a call with the Duchess of Milan. Today if possible. I shall discuss the matter with her and then decide on the path of action to take." Virgil smiled and if Esther didn't know better, she'd say it was the proud smile of a father to his daughter. He bowed and left the room.

Esther sighed once he was gone. She muttered a quick prayer and looked out the window once more, hoping that Seth would know what to do.


End file.
